The present invention relates generally to pumps, and more particularly to a high-pressure plunger pump.
Plunger pumps are used for high-pressure applications. It is known to provide such a plunger pump in which the suction valve body is guided in the cylindrical housing of the pump. This is disadvantageous because at high pressure there is a danger that the suction valve body might become stuck in the housing and not move. Moreover, in the region between the suction valve body and the cylinder wall, heat tends to build up which is disadvantageous. In addition, the known suction valve body must be machined on the inside and on the outside, which adds to its expense.